Measuring devices of the kind indicated are often intended for portioning out washing agents such as soap solution for washing the hands and body. Such devices are often used in nursing. In this case it is important to meet high hygienic demands which indicates the use of throw-away containers and a portioning out device of a once-only character. As a result, said parts are replaced at uniform intervals, in time with the consumption of the washing agent, which reduces the need for maintenance and reduces the risk of the growth of bacteria. With devices used in nursing it is also important that the manipulation during the portioning out should be as simple as possible with the control member of such a construction that manipulation can take place with the elbow so that the control member does not need to be touched by the hand.
From the publication of the Swedish Patent Application No. 7603865-2, a two-chamber pack is known for dispensing liquids in determined doses. This pack comprises a relatively complicated valve construction and therefore, if it is made as a throw-away pack, the pack encumbers the product with a relatively high cost while it must require complicated tool equipment for its manufacture.